


Check Up

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassed Eggsy, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Love Bites, M/M, Medical Check Up, Thigh hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and purses his lips, “shut up.” </p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Merlin says innocently.</p><p>“You was thinkin' loud then.”</p><p>Merlin tries, he really does, not to stare at the mouth-shaped bruises peppered over Eggsy’s collar bones and shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the second point on [this post](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/116339760384) on tumblr.
> 
> " _Person A leaving tHIGH HICKEYS ON PERSON B_ "
> 
> (Questionable doctoring ahead, I just wanted an excuse to write the prompt and make Eggsy get his kit off. Sorry?)

Eggsy makes his way to the Kingsman HQ medical bay at four pm on the dot, as he’d been instructed by Merlin, for his mandatory bi-annual health check up. 

He knocks on the door and lets himself into the room and finds Merlin and their resident doctor, who Eggsy only knows as Ector, chatting. Merlin turns when he hears the door. 

“Still haven’t learned to wait after knocking?”

Eggsy grins sheepishly. 

Merlin shakes his head, “never mind. Right, Eggsy. Kit off and hop up on the table there so we can get started.“

Eggsy frowns as he reaches up to take off his tie, “what are you doin’ here anyway, Merlin?”

He glances up from his clipboard-tablet, “to record and oversee any medication, which hopefully you won’t need.” 

Eggsy hums and has his tie off and top buttons undone before he freezes. 

"And, uh, ya can’t do this with my shirt on?" 

"Not really,” Ector says, finally approaching them, “sorry.”

“Ya sure?" 

"It’s nothing we haven’t seen before, Eggsy,” Merlin sighs, “get it off.”

Eggsy sighs and finishes undoing his buttons. He shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and purses his lips, “shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Merlin says innocently.

“You was thinkin' loud then.”

Merlin tries, he really does, not to stare at the mouth-shaped bruises peppered over Eggsy’s collar bones and shoulders. He particularly makes a point of not looking at the largest mark on Eggsy’s throat, choosing instead to study his tablet.

“Merlin, I hope you know your best mate is a little shit,” Eggsy grunts as he sits on the examination table.

“You’re a good match for each other then, aren’t you.”

Eggsy glares at him but stays silent as Ector steps forward to start his examination. He allows himself to be moved and checked by Ector and answers his questions. After about ten minutes of Eggsy being poked and prodded at and trying not to flinch at the cold stethoscope on his chest, Ector steps back and takes Merlin’s clipboard to start checking things off.  

“Almost finished, Eggsy. Get your trousers off and we’ll check your height and weight.”

Eggsy tips his head back and groans.

“Sorry, but we don’t want anything that might skew your results. I’m your doctor, Eggsy. Everything that happens in here is confidential.”

“Fine,” Eggsy stands and quickly drops his trousers, folding them and putting them with his other clothes, ”don’t say a word.”

He can feel Ector and Merlin’s eyes looking over the marks on his thighs, all the same shape and size as the ones on his neck. Merlin coughs quietly when he spots faint almost hand shaped bruises peeking over the top of Eggsy’s low-slung pants.

"Possessive bastard knew my check up was today,” Eggsy growls, folding his arms against his chest as Ector motions for him to step on the scales, “if I’d remembered I’d have stopped him, but I was a bit distracted at the time if 'm honest" 

Merlin chuckles, "his check up is tomorrow if you want payback.”

“Oh, I’ll be gettin’ payback alright,” Eggsy mumbles as Ector takes his measurements, “might keep 'em below the collar, if he’s lucky.”

Ector laughs quietly as he finishes recording Eggsy’s height and weight before motioning for him to step down. 

“You’re done and free to go,” he says with a smile.

Eggsy steps away and goes to his neatly folded pile of clothes. 

He’s barely got his shirt buttoned back up when there’s a knock on the door and none other than Harry Hart wanders in following Ector’s  _come in_.

“How is our Galahad then?” Harry, recently code named Arthur, looks the picture of curious innocence, “everything alright?”

“Perfect picture of health,” Ector smiles, he turns back to Eggsy, “I do want you to keep an eye on that ankle though, Galahad, the last thing you need is to sprain or break it on a mission.”

“Gotcha.”

As Eggsy walks past Harry he licks his lips and makes a point of looking him up and down, “I’ll see you tonight, yeah, Arthur? I’ll get in a pizza if you pick up some wine on your way home.”

Harry’s good eye, not covered by his eye patch, narrows suspiciously, “of course, sounds lovely.”

“See ya Merlin, Ector,” Eggsy gives them a half wave as he goes through the door and carefully shuts it behind himself. 

“Is Eggsy alright?” Harry asks.

Merlin chuckles, “he’s completely fine. But you’re going to be in trouble tonight, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two with Harry's check up now posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5730043)!
> 
> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
